Satisfaction for Death
by GoddessdeFire
Summary: A dreamer is sometimes plagued by a character in a nightmare. What if this night time demon was apart of you and awoke for a thirtsy and deadly revenge? PG-13 for language, gore, mass character killings,and Dilandau's sweet insanity.
1. The Knight

Only one chapter long unless anyone feels that this should be continued. Just to warn you, it's not very good but I felt like posting it out of boredom. Hope it is all spelled right and sorry for my other readers about Warnings. I'll finish chapter 7 soon, I'm finding it difficult to write.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Satisfaction for Death  
  
Adrenaline skyrocketed with every quick breath taken in. The fifteen year olds heart racing like a car at the Daytona 500. Yet the being didn't have a clue what Daytona was or a car. The only thought surging through the sleeping body was to simply kill.  
  
It didn't matter what or who was killed. But as long as he could let his flamethrower roar from his guymelef, everything was perfect. The known fact that he was at war and beings were dying every day created his own nirvana. With every heartbeat stopping from his victim and their cold body falling to the ground, gravity's doing.  
  
But Dilandau Albatou couldn't imagine the coldness of death. For all he felt was the rush of fire and energy.  
  
The dream switched from his guymelef to running through the hell he had established alone. Another victim came towards him with a weapon, yet it didn't matter what the weapon was. He would kill this man holding something in his hands. For some reason his dream was not allowing him to fully view what the man was holding.  
  
Dilandau took hold of the hilt of his sword and pulled it from his sheath, smiling wickedly. Once again, he couldn't imagine the chilling blade only heat. Charging toward the man he watched with amusement as his sword sliced his head off cleanly. His victims bleeding decapitated body, dropping cold to the cobblestone pavement.  
  
Laughter erupted from the teens pale lips. Yet it was partially out of pleasure, the main reason being he had gone insane.  
  
The commander of the elite Dragonslayers kept walking through his inferno with glee. Occasionally sauntering onto someone trying to escape the destruction. These people ending up brutally mangled in death after his keen sight caught them.  
  
His recent victims blood had managed to splash onto him. Dilandau thoroughly accepted any ounce of the dead child's blood. Raising fingers to his cheek he ran his gloved hand over his face. Red smearing over his scar, red eyes blazing from thoughts. Knowing one day the person who had marred his beautiful face, that bastard's blood would wash over him soon.  
  
Deep down inside of him he was constantly begging for more to rip apart, faintly repressed. Nothing seemingly held him back from killing most of the time. He took in the smoke filled air and felt no pain when it attempted to sting his bloodthirsty eyes.  
  
He rested on his armor clad, blood drenched knees. Dilandau leaned back and stared up. Up at the stars and the moons, high in the almost never-ending sky of Gaea. His eternal fire singing into the night like a thousand screams from a rival country. A country that had just met his rage.  
  
Yet there was something keeping him from truly starting an apocalypse. His body finally figuring out his madness was being repressed, after calming down to some extent. Staring up at the sky he wondered what was keeping him submerged from destroying it all. His fiery environment becoming a blur.  
  
Dilandau was more or less sane, or as sane as he got. But the fact that something was keeping him back kept fueling his anger. He let out a shuddering breath, and then laughed again like the irrational murderer he was. His sanity lost when he had been so close to having it back. Memories of messy deaths were allowed to be remembered with sanction.  
  
The teens mind went roughly blank, fire and the night sky filling the space of thoughts. Yet the urge to crack up psychotically and kill thrummed inside viciously. He was so preciously close to getting up and seeking more to burn.  
  
A hand lightly, yet firmly shook the unconscious shoulder of the dreamer.  
  
"Selena, Selena are you okay?" a male questioned with light concern.  
  
The girl shot up from her sprawled sleeping position on the bed. Her face twisted into a lunatics grin, her chest was heaving, as her breath was still irregular. The boy she had been constantly dreaming of lost control and so did she.  
  
Blue eyes blazed blood red and the girl threw herself down onto the bed attempting to gain control. Her body still female, back arching and nails digging into the soft sheets. Sharp claw-like nails finding flesh through the cloth. Selena's crimson contents dripped from the tough, pale skin of her palms.  
  
Snow-white teeth bared and grinning, she felt like incinerating and slicing into a victim. A giggle escaped her feminine lips, but her voice was not of hers. It was Dilandau Albatou's.  
  
"Selena?" the man becoming greatly fearful of her display of actions.  
  
She cocked her head silently and looked up at the man she had momentarily forgotten. Her kind state of mind was slowly progressing into complete dominance. Yet it was too slow to stop the bonfire from spreading in her.  
  
Selena looked at him and instantly wanted to do nothing more than braid a noose out of his blond locks and hang him. After gouging out his blue eyeballs of course. Dilandau's murderous gleam came from her fiery eyes.  
  
"What do you want?" She questioned him, the pyromaniac speaking for her.  
  
"Dilandau, leave Selena alone! Don't force me to kill you!" Allen yelled grasping the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Don't tell me you'd kill your own sister." She slid of the bed and stood in her pale blue nightgown.  
  
The blond knew he was right, even as his sisters' possessed body walked up to him. The very sister he had worked so hard to kept in his soul and sight forever. Soft, fragile hands took a shaking sword from his trembling hands. A growl of mixed anger and happiness come forth from Selena's lips as the blade was pushed through the knights' chest. His betrayed expression etched permanently into his features.  
  
Dilandau was in full control the second the tip of the weapon entered the pansy's chest. He roughly jerked the weapon from the dead corpse with satisfaction. Blood trickling down the blade, dripping onto the stone floor.  
  
He stole Allen's clothing, needing to be rid of the nightgown. Yet he hated the feeling of having to wear his clothes. It ignited an urge to almost call off his search for the dragon and look for decent clothes instead. The pyro dismissed that thought knowing what he would rather do. Still holding onto the sword he walked over to the cherry wood door. His hand seized the brass handle and opened the wooden entrance. Pausing in the doorway he looked left and right down the hallway.  
  
"Now where's Van?" 


	2. The Psychic and The CatGirl

It really sucks to get no sleep whatsoever and despise the sun, then be forced into the damn light. Grrr, evil people! Decided to update. Don't like this chapter too much. Oh and I'm not trying to make Dilandau a vampire! Just because of the blood drinking doesn't mean he suddenly sleeps in a coffin and only feasts on virgins and shit like that! Ok? In this chapter he is simply curious to experience the flavor.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne.  
  
Atari: I know dreams do normally have a message within them, but I can make amends for her dream later on. I agree when with you about the fact that Dilandau isn't some stoic killer. He has more finesse when he attacks. For some reason I just want some murderous psychopath killing off everyone.  
  
Emiri-chan: I'm not the best at updated, but I'll see what I can do to stop procrastinating.  
  
Lilchibi: I am soooo tired. Thanks for your remark about my stories are good. It's really nice of you to say that. Ha ha ha, the blood thing I was talking about.  
  
ShiAne: Yes, I do like the fact that Allen is dead in my fanfic. Hope none of the Allen lovers read my fic, they might not like it the same way I do.  
  
Misty Eyes: Thank you for telling me to continue, because you were just the boost I needed to actually type it up!  
  
Satisfaction for Death  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dilandau took a left, seeing more rooms that could be bedrooms. His bare feet were silent against the wooden floor of the castle. An occasional drop of blood slipped to the ground when collected enough at the tip of the blade.  
  
His breath was even steady and almost nonexistent in the deserted aisles of the palace.  
  
'I wonder whose castle?' he thought as he stalked through the corridors.  
  
His question was soon answered as he stopped in front of a shield with Fanelias' crest upon it. The albino scowled at the sight, shifting the somewhat heavy sword to scratch it up.  
  
The teenager turned away from his work and quietly approached the first door on his right. Utter anticipation made his throat dry and palms sweaty.  
  
Soon, very soon he would avenge the deaths of his Dragonslayers and crumbled beauty. Van Fanel and that bitch from the mystic moon would be dead by dawn.  
  
Dilandau leaned in closely to the door, listening for any sounds. He heard soft sobs on the other side, cries that sounded like a womans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Hitomi)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hitomi Kanzaki sat alone in the dark, save the moonlight penetrating her wide, open window.  
  
Her nose was a rose color matching her watering eyes. Drying rivers of tears were found on her flushed face.  
  
She had come back to Gaea because she loved Van. Plus, life wasn't the best back in Japan. Sure she had her friends, family, and television, but it was kind of dull. Life was beyond boring at her house, school was even worse!  
  
Amano and Yukari were going out now. She was happy they found each other and truly cared for one another. After all, she had Van.. right?  
  
She did miss those things on Earth still. And the fact that Vans' love wasn't cutting it for her anymore wasn't helping. He was paying less and less attention to her every day. Allen was absolutely no help, hitting on her was not mending her lonely heart. Merle was getting more and more annoying every day and Selena gave her the creeps.  
  
Dilandau had been confined to her sleep, so she almost always laughed in her sleep. Wait Hitomi wanted to rephrase that, she almost always laughed manically and loudly in her sleep. When she wasn't asking about her past she was dead quiet.  
  
Hitomi gave a sigh of relief knowing that Allen was comforting Selena this second and they were leaving tomorrow.  
  
So once again she would be forced to do nothing all day. Constantly plagued by the thought of 'What if I had stayed?'. Also the fact that she had permanently left behind her family and the other people she cared dearly about.  
  
Her tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes again. The familiar sting went through her nose, signaling that she'd cry again in the empty moonlight.  
  
"No mother, no father, no brother, no friends." Hitomi whispered gingerly into her tear soaked knees as she sat on her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Dilandau)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A smile lit up his pale features.  
  
He had found one of the people who had helped kill his Dragonslayers.  
  
Dilandau stood up to his full height from being crouched down, ear against door. He slammed into the room with fury, startling Hitomi.  
  
She gasped and back up away from him, her back pushed hard up to the wall still on her bed.  
  
"Van-" the psychic began to scream.  
  
Dilandau crossed the room in great strides and forcefully covered her mouth with his left hand. He let his gloved fingers press into her jaw. "Do not scream." He growled with a mocking smile.  
  
Hitomi immediately did as told and stared up at him with wide, scared eyes. Her hands, which had automatically grabbed his hand on her mouth, began to loosen their grip on him, slipping down to her lap.  
  
"Now," he began sitting beside her on the bed, "how shall I kill you?"  
  
She had no real answer for that and prayed that he was only ranting a bit. A fear that he would make her answer rose in her.  
  
To confirm that her fear was true, he slowly took his hand away from her mouth.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief that he had let her lungs fill with air. Still she had no clue what to say even as he watched her with red eyes. A body that had hellfire burning within that was displayed through his demonic glare.  
  
"I command you to tell me, or would you like me to chose for you bitch?" He said threatening, letting his full attention gather on her face.  
  
Hitomi could feel herself shaking under his intent and hot gaze. "Van will save me.." was all she managed to say. Yet, somewhere deep inside she knew that was a lie. This time he had really gotten her.  
  
His eyes narrowed, "Love is useless." He muttered, a squeak admitted as he shifted off the bed and walked around her room. He stopped in front of her night table and opened it. Letters, a Walkman, a bag of batteries, and a dagger lay as its contents. Dilandau touched the soft, leather bound hilt of the only object he truly knew how to use in the nightstand.  
  
Green eyes became even more fearful as she remembered the weapon. A plan to escape was needed desperately. Hitomi slowly moved on the mattress to be far from him and not make any noise. She wasn't rewarded with either because just as she started, a noisy squeak told the quiet room that she had moved.  
  
Dilandau spun around to look at her with a silver dagger in his left hand and a sword in his right. "Were you trying to escape?"  
  
"No! I wasn't." she said a little too quickly.  
  
A sick smile came Dilandau's face that made Hitomi's skin crawl.  
  
"Good, I wouldn't want you to leave. Perhaps I can have some fun with you." He said in a deep voice, taking slow steps to stand over her sitting form.  
  
'I won't let him get me! I must live for.. I don't really have anyone to live for.' The thought was a sad whisper in her mind.  
  
He watched her with keen eyes. Her facial expression going from fear to depressed. Hitomi allowed her head to loll down onto her chest and she fell back onto her bed. "Kill me if you want." Her lips said without a thought. She closed her eyes prepared for a stab.  
  
The albino sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on either side of her face. "Any requests how?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good." His voice was lighter than a whisper. Dilandau tilted his head and delicately kissed Hitomi's lips. Her eyes shot open and she shoved him away with all her might. "That is not death!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Hitomi was already a tad frightened to have him near her, but when he was close like that, it invoked this terrible vibe. What the hell was she thinking in the first place? She shouldn't die because of Van!  
  
Dilandau was staring at the door quietly, waiting to see of anyone had heard. No one was jogging down the hall to see of the noise. He glared at her cruelly, "I just wanted you to have a kiss from a real man."  
  
A giggle escaped Hitomi's mouth, then a laughter that grew stronger. A pillow was pushed over her head to stop her. Once she calmed down she pulled the pillow away. A feeling of happiness going through her, she no longer believed that this boy in front of her could kill her. But she was wrong.  
  
The second she sat up to smile at him and see him in a new light as a fellow teenager, that dreadful feeling came back to her. He had he straddled now, how she hadn't noticed before was a mystery. His mouth was tight and irritation stood clearly on his face. She could practically feel the hatred oozing from him.  
  
He let the right side of his body pull back some, only for a dagger to come forward into her chest. Her shuddering breath and fearful expression brought a delight so comforting to Dilandau. He helped her lay down, running his hand from her crying face to the valley of her chest, touching the weapon. With rough jerk he pulled it from her.  
  
A red film of blood on the blade, also pouring from her chest. Dilandau stood over watching it drip over her curves with a heartless smile. He proceeded in cutting, deeply, in various places small whimpers coming from her. Happiness aroused in him that he longed for constantly, every second of every day.  
  
When he found that he had destroyed her enough he sat back, still upon her, and watched her die slowly. Not bothered at all, even as she stared into his eyes with despair. "Your not human." She croaked out, blood sputtering from her mouth. A few droplets remaining on her lips.  
  
Dilandau smeared the drops over her lips. He returned his hand to his mouth, slowly licking off the blood with a sigh. "I'm so much more than human." He laughed kissing her again.  
  
Hitomi allowed him, unable to stop this time as he simply sipped her contents. The pale boy threw his head back savoring the copper taste. Something about killing and blood seemed to amaze him so damn much at times he felt he couldn't stop himself, like now.  
  
This time when he went down for a drink he laid on the bed, licking her cuts with a growl. He was so deeply involved with his newfound hobby he didn't notice the body standing in the doorway.  
  
A cry from a high-pitched voice finally made him notice the being. Merle stood in her long cotton nightgown crying and trembling. The doorframe supporting her from falling to the ground.  
  
He jumped of the bed and grabbed his two weapons running for the door. She screamed and stared running left down the hall with yelps on all fours.  
  
"Get back here cat!" he yelled, not caring if the whole castle heard him.  
  
"Lord Van! Lord Van! Lord Van!" she screamed her throat raw.  
  
Doors were opening and people were screaming to see Dilandau running through the halls with blood stained blades. Everyone was running away from him, seeing as most were servants.  
  
His trained body caught the cat girl at a corner; he grabbed her around the waist. "Where is he?" he asked too causally in her furry cat ear.  
  
"I won't let you hurt Lord Van!" the pink haired cat said, struggling to escape.  
  
Dilandau was silent, thinking. She had led him away from Van. "Thanks for your help." He muttered lodging the dagger through her back.  
  
Merle fell to her knees, then to her side without a sound. Her eyes wide with pain as it cut into her spine whenever she moved.  
  
He stood up and began to run back to the first hall he had been at. Van would be waiting for him and Dilandau was going to win this fight. 


	3. The King

Ha ha ha, I'm back! Been a while, lack of interests when no one reviews. Then again when people do decide to review for my pointless stories, I don't update then either. In the mood to continue this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
Ok I'm not quite sure who updated so if I missed you I'll try to thank you next chapter. Sorry.  
  
Satisfaction for Death  
  
Dilandau walked back down the hall he had just been running down with frightening calmness. The mindless servants who had not been intelligent enough to run away the first time he had appeared, trembled in unsubtle fear as the demonic boy walked by. His heart was exploding with eagerness to rip Van apart, limb from limb.  
  
He licked the blood of the corners of his mouth as he turned a corner, knowing Van was so close. That the bastard was waiting for him, waiting for his death.  
  
His boots stopped clicking with an atmosphere of authority when Van came into sight. Dilandau stood there with this odd look on his face. His head tilted, silvers bangs hiding his flaming eyes, a serene smile across his blood stained face.  
  
"Van." He said softly with his unusual expression.  
  
The King of Fanelia stood in his armor for fighting battles; some of the buckles not buckled properly as he had hastily put it on a few minutes ago.  
  
"...Dilandau." The name came out harsh and angry, a sweet tone with all the memories and hatred he felt intermixed into his voice.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Zaibach's insane soldier asked clutching the sword.  
  
"Not yet!" Van yelled out twenty feet away.  
  
The albino bit down on his bottom lip and his silver eyebrows furrowed, "Why in the hell should I wait? I think I've waited long enough to see you die!"  
  
Van shifted onto his back foot, letting his right foot stand in front. His head bowed and raven black locks tumbled in his face, a frown on his lips. "You must promise me not to hurt Hitomi and Merle, no matter what the outcome of this battle."  
  
Dilandau giggled softly, swaying as if he were drunk. His giggle became a full-blown laughter that convulsed throughout his body with eyes wide and pupils dilated.  
  
A confused expression passed over Vans face as he watched Dilandau stumble closer to him. Now only ten feet separated the two.  
  
The silver haired boy let his head roll down and his laughter cut off he stopped walking. His feet pointed forward and his grip on the hilt tightened. "Hitomi..Merle..the bitch....the annoying brat."  
  
"Are you going to promise or not?"  
  
"Sure, I won't hurt them after I kill you. What would be the point? They're already dead or close to it." His voice morphed from sweet to deadly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Van asked, his grip on his weapon lessening.  
  
Dilandau inspected his nails with new interest as he spoke these words nonchalantly. "Well the Mystic Moon bitch is bleeding to death in her room." His head looked up from his nails to Van, "quite good blood the bitch harbors, oh sorry, harbored." His leaned against the hall wall staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. "And the cat brat? Yes, I believe she's feeling some pain or dead, hopefully. She should have none better than to lead me away from you."  
  
Van listened, looking like a statue, "Hitomi.Merle. You bastard!" he screamed his throat raw. He ran past Dilandau who had been anticipating an attack.  
  
"Wait get back here! Don't go to that bitch! Fight me Van! Fight me!" Dilandau yelled out hoarsely chasing after Van with the blade of his sword horizontal to the ground, yet aerodynamic.  
  
The King ran straight for Hitomi's room, seeing as he knew where she should be. He stopped in the doorway slowly staring at her mangled body. Dilandau's blade scratched the back of the armor Van was wearing, sparks flicked off into nothingness as he ran by. Luckily Van has started to slowly proceed into the room and only stumbled as he felt the impact as if it were thousands of miles away.  
  
This irritated the albino even more as he ran into the room after falling down into the hall. He growled in frustration for hitting the ground as if he were some amateur warrior. Dilandau found his enemy sitting on the bed holding Hitomi's hands to his chest, his head bowed solemnly. Tears glittered in the blue moonlight as they streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi, if I had only been more affectionate. I love you Hitomi." He cried. "Maybe I can get you to a Healer!" Van stood straight and grunted lightly as his wings managed to open through the small holes uniquely placed on the back of his armor. Wings spread elegantly and some feathers flew from the wings, floating gently to the ground.  
  
One of the feathers caught Van's eyes and he couldn't stop staring at it. It was only a small feather, but still it was its color that plagued him so terribly. His wings were a deep shade of black, a black as empty and endless as purgatory itself.  
  
Dilandau rolled his eyes at the whole pathetic the scene was in front of him. He didn't really believe in love. Dilandau was what one could classify "asexual" at times. He felt lust now and then, but most of the time thoughts of how good a woman would look with her wrists slit filtered through his mind. He watched Van stare at his wings, he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Van, I had a vision last night I wanted to tell you about." Came the extremely soft and pitiful voice of Hitomi, her chalk white features giving her the expression of death. Tear involuntarily dripped across her face, making the blood more water-like. "But I thought you wouldn't care."  
  
They both understood what the vision was of now. Van tried to hold her tightly in his arms without causing her anymore pain. Blood existed like a sea around them, a cover coating everything. Even the feathers seemed to be coated with the liquid.  
  
"This is so stupid." Dilandau said in a low tone.  
  
Van whipped his head around to glare at him for hurting her like that. Instead the left side of his next felt the quick jab of a sword tip piercing and cutting through his flesh, ripping it from his body and letting it blood pour like some wicked waterfall or fountain. Blood drooled from the black haired boys mouth all over Hitomi's face. (A/n- I know this is the first time I've been rude enough to interrupt your reading and I'm sorry but, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
Dilandau snorted with laughter and it choked him when the King shoved his hands around his neck and the psychic feebly pressed her hands to stop the liquid from leaving his body.  
  
The psycho watched as the lovers soon found each other's hands and intertwined their fingers with one another as they both slipped off to death. The dead King had his head slumped on Hitomi's chest and blood still dripped from his neck and mouth onto her body. The rest of his body was fallen on the ground; the girls' body was lying as peacefully as a destroyed virgins' could.  
  
Dilandau sauntered over to the two with a smile and leaned down close to their cold faces. His licked the red substance off of Hitomi's face first, his tongue over her lips and closed eyes. Then he moved to Van's and shoved his head back by pulling back on his hair. His pink tongue darted out to clean his face too, feeling an odd accomplishment as the taste filled his mouth. Each contour of Vans' face under his mouth. After he was sure he wouldn't be able to withstand anymore of the delightful copper and salty tang, he turned to leave the room.  
  
"What a shitty way to die." He murmured to no one in particular, dropping Van's head, which made his body fall to the ground and leave Hitomi's hands.  
  
Not a soul stood in his way as he went to the guymelef ground to take Escaflowne off of Van's dead hands. The cockpit opened as he smeared the Kings blood over the door. He took his spot inside the 'melef with happiness and managed to make it switch to dragon-mode.  
  
Silver hair was thrown around by night wind as Escaflowne and Dilandau flew through the night air. Stars brightly lighted the way. Next on his list of things to do was find Zaibach. He flew around randomly, trying to find a glimmer of the invisibility surrounding Vione. It always seemed to shine now and then in the light.  
  
His hope began to diminish and drizzle lightly coated his pale skin. He set down the 'melef in the nearest town he could find, which was abandoned, and they took refuge in a large warehouse. Once a housing for a merchants spices the smell was strong, but relaxing.  
  
Dilandau settled into a corner of darkness as the rain began to pelt down the tin roof of the building. Once again he was alone. He stared with eyes half opened into the darkness, seemingly engulfed in the air of ink. A long sigh escaped his mouth.  
  
What was he to do now? A smile lit his face. "Kill everyone." he growled out, unaware his voice was dripping with a dark seduction. 


	4. The Mind

Ha ha, I like The Distillers! Oh, got to include Mozart if I'm talking about good music. I have the most unusual taste in music at times. Here is the long-awaited (if your interested in this story that is!) chapter...4? I know my stories! Honest! *Gets whacked upside the head with a pillow by lilchibi* Ow, maybe not. To the next psychotically strange chapter. Yeah!!! Requiem all the way. I fear this will be an extremely short chapter; I have no time to type right now. I think there will be about 2 to 3 more chapters to this, maybe even ten more if I continue the original last chapter. So sorry that this chapter will be miserably short when I'd prefer it to sum up chapters 5 and 6. Remember to check out lilchibi's new story too! It is called "Stolen Fate"; it is a remake of one of her amazing stories. I haven't read it yet, but no doubt she has applied her ingenuity, creativity, and complex, yet beautiful theories. Hey, is anyone listening to Radiohead this second?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escalfowne.  
  
ShiAne: You can probably eat by now since it's been forever since I've updated. Are some of my chapters that gory?  
  
VASH's Sweetie: Here's your updated chapter.  
  
Vampyro: Yes, Dilandau is a little insane so to speak, but don't we all love him still?  
  
Unstable: I'll try to work on my endings better. I happy you like the imagery.  
  
Emiri-chan: I'm happy you enjoy my work, I like writing this story. Fun way to let off some anger, with my favorite pyro!  
  
To Chapter 4! *Slaps horses' flank with whip and trots off at full speed* Weeeeeeeee!  
  
Satisfaction for Death  
  
Chapter 4 (Hope I'm right)  
  
Dilandau sat in the bleak darkness; a little taken back by his inky surroundings, but still happy to have his goals settled with. But,...but he still didn't have what he wanted the most. Depression, shot through him overwhelmingly as he thought of his Dragonslayers. He had so much, and it was all taken away from him by those beings.  
  
Another seductive smile crept over Dilandau's downwardly tilted head. "I have taken care of those who thought they could harm me."  
  
Sitting in his corner of the old spice warehouse, listening to the beating rain put him in a concentrative mood. Anger and the all too familiar morose feeling plagued him as he came to a conclusion unsteadily in his mind.  
  
'I've destroyed what destroyed me, why do I feel as if it is not enough? I must destroy what began me. What created my body and was foolish enough to give me a brain. I must destroy this damn world. This entire world that ripped apart, or what I was born as, and made me a murderer.' His thoughts paused.  
  
'What's wrong with being a murderer? Nothing's wrong with it at all.  
What's wrong is this damn, filthy world and its inhabitants. Rid it of them; assist this cursed place in sadness by taking away what flourishes on it. Then destroy it after it has cried.'  
  
'No, we should be kind to everything and help it grow.' Sounded a sweet voice through his mind.  
  
'Leave bitch!' roared the part of his mind that had influenced him to break the world.  
  
Dilandau let out a distressed cry as he felt her shudder inside him with slight fear.  
  
'There is no need to yell-'  
  
'There is no need for you to be here! When we've taken this place we will take you next!'  
  
'.....Why?' inquired the part of him that had been thinking at the beginning.  
  
'Why?' thought sweetly the tempting and crazed part of him, 'Because it is only right to give back to the community after it has given hell to you.'  
  
'No it's not.' Rivaled the more or less, sane side of him, nonchalantly.  
  
'Would you like me to step in and take control while you both fight?' a feminine pulse thought.  
  
'No.' both male opinions spoke together.  
  
"No one involve yourself with me." Muttered Dilandau verbally, slipping to the ground and laying on his back. The thoughts ceased.  
  
The albino fell into a twilight filled to the brim with random thoughts parading through his mind. The rain started to gather to its peak and pounded harshly on the tin roof.  
  
His thoughts and fears, wants, desires, and such were thrown into a blender of insanity and poured into the astral plane of his dreams. There they thrived and discreetly and indiscreetly told him what to do. Every command, Dilandau obeyed thoroughly as he had been trained to.  
  
'Zaibach....' whispered one of his thoughts, disobeying Dilandau. The culprit of the sudden memory wasn't distinguished enough as it whispered the name of the place only once. 


End file.
